


The Story Hannibal Cannibal and Sweet Will

by Fidgety_Witch



Series: The Story of Hannibal Cannibal and Sweet Will [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Children's Stories, Family, Gen, M/M, even if it's creepy, it kinda sounds like children's stories anw, it was epic when I first wrote it, it's a little kid telling a story actually, it's like telling a kid a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgety_Witch/pseuds/Fidgety_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Hannibal Cannibal who kills and Sweet Will who feels</p><p>"Hannibal Cannibal, can I tell a story about you for him to listen to?" I asked.</p><p>"Of course, dear child. I'd be honoured. Go on, tell him a story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Hannibal Cannibal and Sweet Will

I stood here, after getting Papa Hannibal's permission to tell a little story about him and Poppa Will. There's only one person to tell, but this person is the most important of them all to be told, even if he can't talk right now.

So this is a story about Hannibal Cannibal who kills and beautiful Sweet Will who feels

Hannibal Cannibal didn't mean any harm, he just wanted to get rid of the rude. Surely that's not wrong, right?

Hannibal Cannibal is just trying to make the world a better place, but people tried to stop him and calls him the Chesapeake Ripper.

Hannibal Cannibal, he always has impeccable control on himself it's terryfying yet fascinating. Not even the FBI he worked with know his real identity.

Hannibal Cannibal just invites them for dinner and serves an organ on the platter, it was very delicious.

Hannibal Cannibal, who was happy with his life, was genuinely surprised when Sweet Will came. And right after knowing Sweet Will, Hannibal Cannibal began to made a gorgeous plan to impress Sweet Will.

Hannibal Cannibal wanted Sweet Will so he have never thought he'd ever feel something like this.

Hannibal Cannibal and Sweet Will then both play a game of endless tug-of-war, but sadly, Hannibal Cannibal found Sweet Will was actually forced to participate in this game because of Mean Jack.

Hannibal Cannibal was so intrigued with Sweet Will, it almost drived him crazy. Sweet Will who is so broken he became so beautiful in Hannibal Cannibal's eyes. Hannibal Cannibal, can you tell me what your plan is afterwards?

Hannibal Cannibal, are you going to devour Sweet Will? Are you going to break him even more?

Hannibal Cannibal and Sweet Will continues their game of tug-of-war before they stopped and started dancing around one another. Will they ever stop and stand together? or will Hannibal Cannibal broke Sweet Will beyond repair?

But then, imagine Hannibal Cannibal's surprise when Sweet Will stopped dancing and confronted him with his heart on his sleeve! Hannibal Cannibal, who was taken aback for the first time in years, then vowed to protect Sweet Will's fragile heart and give it his utmost care. Sweet Will's relieve and acceptance of his real identity was a sight Hannibal Cannibal will never forget.

Imagine Hannibal Cannibal's anger when Sweet Will confronted how hurt he was because of Mean Jack. Mean Jack forced him to work and work and work and pieces by pieces Sweet Will started to chip off, Hannibal Cannibal can't let that happen. Not when Sweet Will became Hannibal Cannibal's most important everything. And so Hannibal Cannibal was excited beyond measure to plan many many gifts for Sweet Will.

Hannibal Cannibal plans to give Sweet Will a heart, a heart who might rival Sweet Will's but never will. Flower Alana's heart was first given on a silver platter for Sweet Will to recover his own breaking heart. Hannibal Cannibal told Sweet Will that it was a gift, prepared carefully and especially for Sweet Will whose being made Hannibal Cannibal's own heart flutter in excitement.

Hannibal Cannibal was very happy when Sweet Will smiled at him for the gift and slowly Hannibal Cannibal began to mend Sweet Will's heart so it will only belong to him and no one else. Hannibal Cannibal then realized that he doesn't want Sweet Will to be broken, he just wanted Sweet Will to be his and his only.

 _Love_ , Hannibal Cannibal's mind said. Hannibal Cannibal loves Sweet Will even more than his job, for his heart never beats this way for anyone else. Only for beautiful Sweet Will, he said. Only for him.

One by one, many people who was mean to Sweet Will began to disappear at the FBI become frantic because the Chesapeake Ripper suddenly began to rope in so many people. So many gifts for Sweet Will, but people can't know that, because they are mean.

Hannibal Cannibal became happy when Sweet Will is happy, and Sweet Will is so very happy and so very surprised when Hannibal Cannibal gave so many gifts especially for him.

Sweet Will, who didn't know how to repay Hannibal Cannibal's gifts even if Hannibal Cannibal told him there was no need to, who was very wary to give himself to Hannibal Cannibal because he felt so unworthy even if Hannibal Cannibal told him that he worth more than any blood to him, gave himself to Hannibal Cannibal.

Hannibal Cannibal was so radiant in his happiness nothing can stop him from making Sweet Will happy.

Hannibal Cannibal, will he ever stop? Maybe just after this one, maybe another two more, and maybe he will never stop.

But for now, Hannibal Cannibal and Sweet Will are going to dispose of Mean Jack, and nothing can make then happier.

 

I then grinned at my intended recipient before I heard someone clapping behind me.

"That was very good, my dear child. But I'm afraid it's time I get to work. Why don't you ask your Sweet Will to read it for you?" I turned around and saw Papa Hannibal still clapping at the door. I giggled at dashed towards him, wrapping my arms around his leg as he placed a hand on my head.

"Sure, Papa! Poppa Will, Papa told me to let you read my paper now!" I called, running out from Papa's office to look for Poppa Will. I saw Winston running towards me and skidded to a stop before turning around and I quickly chased him back towards Poppa Will's arms.

"Your Papa has finally let me take a look at your paper, hmm?" Poppa said, blowing rasperries into my hair.

"Yep! Papa said he ha to work now, we're not going to eat him, are we?"

"I'm afraid your Papa will say that the meat will only make you sick. And I don't think your Papa and I would want you to get sick."

 

Oh well, I'm sure Mean Jack wouldn't taste very good anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel rather wicked...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Story of Hannibal Cannibal and Sweet Will (Fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895390) by [flyingwithstonewings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingwithstonewings/pseuds/flyingwithstonewings)




End file.
